1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weeder for a pond, and especially to a weeder for removing by sucking weeds or dirt in water of a pond, pool etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In or on the water surface of a pond or pool stored with large amount of water, weeds, floating matters or dirt etc. may exist and need to be removed. Conventional removing equipment has a long pipe with a suction mouth piece on its one end, the other end of the pipe is connected to a pump, by means of the vacuum pumping action, suction force is generated in the long pipe; the removed matters in the water is absorbed into the long pipe and sent to a filtering tank, the water is then separated from the removed matters, thereby a function of clearing the water is achieved.
Although such a set of conventional removing equipment can get the object of clearing, by the fact that sizes of the removed matters sucked in are various; when the matters pass the filtering tank, the latter suffers a very large burden, and is subjected to being blocked, thereby improvement is wanted.